stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
The Mystic Order
The Mystic Order is an ancient elusive group founded by the Ancient One on July 29, 1033. Inspired by the teachings of Erik Alderson, Albrecht Steiner, and the All, the Mystic Order is a group consisting of experts in the field of the mystic arts and those who seek to better utilize them. As understood within the Omniversal studies, mysticism concerns the comprehension and utilization of ontological understandings of the Omniverse. For the mystic arts, this manifests as magic, alchemy, and extra-sensory perception. All members of the Mystic Order are collectively referred to as Mystics. Ranks 'Mystic Grand Master' — MO-GM Mystic Grand Masters are those who have great expertise in the mystic arts. Very few Mystics ever become Mystic Grand Masters; the only way to become a Mystic Grand Master is to be proven worthy enough to be one. They can either train the Associates and Novices in the mystic arts (Instructors, MO-GM-I) or help to safeguard important locations in the Mystic Realm (Guardians, MO-GM-G). They can also set up and be in charge of other facilities within the Mystic Order (Headmasters, MO-GM-H). Mystic Grand Masters are addressed as Grand Master (♂) or Grand Mistress (♀). Mystic Grand Masters wear the pendant of the Mystic Order. The material used is diamond. 'Mystic Master' — MO-MM Mystic Masters are those who have mastered the mystic arts. They know everything there is to know about the mystic arts, and they, too, can be Instructors (MO-MM-I) or Guardians (MO-MM-G). However, they cannot be Headmasters. Mystic Masters are addressed as Master (♂) or Mistress (♀). Unlike promotion to Mystic Associate, promotion to Mystic Master is not automatic; it requires voluntary entry into a Mystic Master Training Program (MMTP), in which a Mystic Grand Master personally guides aspiring Mystic Masters to mastery of their specific mystic field. The process can take anywhere from 2 to 5 years. Mystic Masters wear the pendant of the Mystic Order. The material used is gold. 'Mystic Associate' — MO-MA Mystic Associates are those who have a good grasp on the mystic arts. They have a few more responsibilities and privileges than Mystic Novices, though not as many as the Mystic Masters. Mystic Associates require more training in the mystic arts in order to become Mystic Masters, should they choose to do so. Mystic Associates do not have a form of address. One typically becomes a Mystic Associate after being a Mystic Novice for 10 years. Mystic Associates wear the pendant of the Mystic Order. The material used is silver. 'Mystic Novice' — MO-MN Mystic Novices are those who are new to the Mystic Order. Typically, Mystic Novices are also new to the mystic arts, though some already have some experience in the mystic arts and simply need to hone in on their skills. Mystic Novices do not have a form of address. Mystic Novices do not wear the pendant of the Mystic Order. Notable Members * The Ancient One — Founder * Grand Master Doctor Strange * Grand Mistress Lyra Monlovar * Mistress Bella Llano * Liza Fellinor Category:Studies of the Omniverse Category:Groups Category:The Mystic Order